Et si?
by miss-duo
Summary: voila ma première fanfic g-boys mis en ligne *snif snif* duo a perdu la memoire...


Autrice : miss duo  
  
Miss duo : et viiiiiii encore mouah mouahahahahaha.  
  
Duo (tapote la tête de miss duo) : zentille zentille, chut.  
  
Miss duo : mais euh j'ai le droit de dire bijour a mes lecteur préféré quand même  
  
Wufei : mais oui, miss mais oui  
  
Duo : ouééééé mais la tu va les faire fuir a ce rythme  
  
Miss duo : mais euh c'est même pas vrai  
  
Heero : et c'est repartie pour un tour.  
  
Miss duo : c'est même pas de ma foteuhhh, c duo le mézant  
  
Duo -_- : moué moué c toujours mouah le fautif c même pas drôle  
  
Miss duo : bon chut maintenant ça va commencer  
  
Disclamer : ouinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, sont pas a mouah, c injuste c vraiment trop injuste. les veut.. d'abord si c'est ça ze fait un caprice na..  
  
Quatre : et la voilà qui refait un caprice mais c'est pas possible ça, duo tu lui a mis kouah dans son verre de coca  
  
Duo : mouah mais rien du tout c'est Petre parce qu'elle as a bu deux bouteilles d'un coup  
  
Trowa : ahlala elle nous fait une crise sugar high.  
  
Miss duo : mouah mais nannnnnnnnnnnn quoique petre un peu kan même.  
  
Genre : alors, Pov duo, Pov heero, Pov tout le monde ^_^.one shot. -_- ouin petre plus en fait ^_^.  
  
Ah et réléna et redevenu comme avant, meilleure radar au monde pour retrouver heero... et ce qui est avec des « guillemets » sont les pensées de duo  
Et si ?  
  
« J'ouvre les yeux, où suis-je ? il y as une odeur particulière dans l'atmosphère, c'est curieux... je referme les yeux et les ré ouvre tout de suite ma tête tangue trop quand je ferme les yeux, j'en profite oh non, je suis dans un hôpital, je n'aime pas les hôpitaux, ma tête bourdonnent à présent, je regarde dehors, en plus il pleut, je me tourne de l'autre côté, mais à qui sont ces têtes, ils dorment tous, il y en as une blonde qui repose sur une épaule qui les cheveux brun, et qui l'enlace, ils sont mignon, il y en as une autre juste à côté de moi, il dort sur ma couverture, il est brun lui aussi, et puis dans un autre fauteuil un peu plus loin il y quelqu'un d'autre avec les cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval toute serrée, il as encore une autre personne, une fille avec les cheveux courts et noirs, je reviens sur la tête brune juste à côté de moi, il as l'air inquiet, et les autres aussi, ça ma fait étrange de voir ses personnes ici, que sont-elles venues faire ici, et puis qu'est ce que je fait dans un hôpital, il faut que je sorte, que je parte d'ici... tiens la petite tête blonde se relève et ouvre des yeux ronds, des yeux tout bleu et pousse un cri de joie qui me résonnent dans la tête... j'ai mal au crâne comme si hier j'avais bu comme un trou... je ne connais pas ces personnes, où sont solo ? père maxwell ? et s?ur helen ?, je sens un mouvement à côté de moi alors je regarde tout autour et là tous sont réveillé je tourne la tête du côté où la personne dormait tout a l'heure, je rencontre des yeux cobalt, d'un bleu marine qui me regarde d'une lueur d'inquiétude avec plein de joie dedans... »  
  
Hilde : duo... tu est réveillé je savais que tu ne pouvais pas mourir tu est shinigami tout de même...  
  
« shinigami ? c'est qui ? jamais entendu parler de cette personne... »  
  
Heero : duo, comment vas tu ?  
  
« C'est étrange il me parle avec une douceur dans la voie, comme s'y on été très attaché »  
  
Quatre : duo ? duo ? est que ça va ?  
  
Duo : je... oui... mais qui êtes vous ? que faites vous ici ? et moi je fait quoi dans un hôpital ? où sont s?ur helen ? solo ? et père maxwell ?  
  
« Les yeux bleu marines sont effondrés, plein de douleur... j'ai mal de les voir ainsi »  
  
Wufei : allez maxwell, arrête de faire l'idiot... ça as presque marché...  
  
« Celui la je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai envie de lui envoyer une vanne, mais pourtant je ne le fait qu'avec solo et pourquoi il m'appelle comme le padre »  
  
Trowa : allons duo, c'est moi trowa, quatre, wufei, hilde et heero  
  
Duo : je... enchanté...  
  
Heero : duo réveille toi, tu ne nous reconnais plus ?  
  
« A nouveau ses yeux sont sombres et plein de douleur... plein de haine, envers moi ? non je ne crois pas que ce sentiments me soit adressé, ce n'est pas pour moi, pas la haine en tout cas. Une personne entre dans la pièce tiens elle est coiffée bizarrement...elle as une blouse blanche ça doit être un médecin »  
  
personne : bonjour duo  
  
duo : bonjour, ravi de vous connaître aussi docteur  
  
personne : docteur ??? enfin c moi duo, c sally  
  
heero : il est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure, on dirait qu'il ne nous reconnaît pas  
  
« sa voie elle tremble, pourquoi ? peut-être à cause de moi ! »  
  
sally : bien maintenant tout le monde dehors... je vais l'examiner...  
  
« non ! je n'aime pas les médecins, mais pourquoi je ne les aimes pas, avant ça me poser pas de problème, et cette tête qui bourdonnent toujours, on dirait qu'ils as un marteau dans ma tête »  
  
duo : est-ce nécessaire docteur ?  
  
sally : oui il me semble  
  
« tous les autres personnes sortent de la pièce et le docteur m'ausculte, ½ plus tard elle me laisse seule, et ressort »  
  
heero (la voie tremblante) : alors sally que se passe t-il ?  
  
wufei : heero calme toi  
  
heero : mais je suis calme, je veut savoir pourquoi il ne nous reconnaît pas, pourquoi il me reconnaît pas, ce n'est pas normal, ce n'est pas duo...  
  
quatre posa une main sur l'épaule d'heero  
  
quatre : heero laisse sally nous expliquer  
  
sally : bien alors, c'est une amnésie...  
  
hilde : temporaire ou bien ?  
  
hilde ne veut pas prononcer le mot « permanent » c'est trop dur  
  
sally : je ne serais pas vous le dire  
  
un voile passe dans les yeux d'heero  
  
wufei : et c'est quoi l'origine ?  
  
sally : il as eu une commotion cérébral, et as reçu beaucoup de coup dont un sur la tête, c'est possible que ce soit le coup sur la tête...  
  
trowa : est peut-on le ramener chez nous ?  
  
sally : pour moi ça ne sert plus à rien qu'il reste ici, mais il faut qu'il accepte de vous suivre, de plus il ne fait que parler de solo, père maxwell, et s?ur helen... mais vous pouvez toujours essayer  
  
quatre : bien ! et que peut-on faire pour l'aider ?  
  
sally : être à son écoute prendre des vacances pour rester en permanence avec lui... ne soyez pas trop brusque non plus  
  
heero : d'accord, nous prendrons des vacances et nous nous occuperons de lui  
  
tous regardèrent heero avec des yeux rond, étonné !!! heero, était sombre, un regard remplit de tristesse, quatre le détailla, que c'était t-il passé le soir avant la mission, pourquoi avait -il était inquiet pour duo, enfin qu'il avait laissé transparaître ses émotions, alors que d'habitude même s'il était inquiet il ne laissait rien voir, et cela avait commencer quand duo c'était fait prendre... que c'était -il passé entre lui et duo le soir avant la mission, c'était-il enfin parlés ? c'était-il enfin trouvés ? cela aurait été trop injuste...  
  
ils retournèrent dans la chambre de duo  
  
heero : duo ? tu peut sortir si tu veut dés maintenant, tu veut venir avec nous ?  
  
duo hésita, puis vit le regard emplit de tristesse sur ces têtes, qui lui semblait avoir connu  
  
« mais pourquoi on t-ils des têtes avec ses regards, j'ai l'impression de les connaître non, c'est impossible je ne l'ai jamais rencontrés, bien allons avec eux, je verrais bien »  
  
duo : d'accord je vous suis...  
  
heero : nous te laissons t'habiller, et nous t'attendons dans le couloir  
  
duo : d'accord merci  
  
« ils me laissent me rhabiller, bien profitons en pour faire le point, comment ont-il dit qu'il s'appelait, hum, je n'ai pas retenu, bah je m'en souviendrais bien assez tôt, il faut absolument que je retrouve solo, lui sera m'expliquais ce qu'il se passe, oui c ça la solution retrouvé solo «   
  
duo sortit de la chambre une fois habillé et le trajet se déroula en silence, ils rentrèrent dans la maison  
  
duo : ouah mais c immense ici !!  
  
wufei : tu as pris les médicaments que sally t'as donnée  
  
duo : oui... euh...  
  
wufei : wufei  
  
duo : oui wufei  
  
quatre : duo tu veut monter dans ta chambre te reposer  
  
duo : moi, j'ai une chambre ici ?  
  
heero : viens je vais t'y emmener  
  
duo : bien je te suis  
  
ils montèrent tout les deux, les autres étant restez en bas  
  
duo : ouah !!! l'est super grande ma chambre  
  
heero : bon je te laisse te reposer, tu devrais dormir un peu  
  
duo : oui, merci  
  
heero : je m'appelle heero  
  
duo : c'est noté fit duo avec un sourire  
  
le visage d'heero s'éclaira, il lui avait sourit, tout n'était petre pas perdu il redescendît laissant duo seul dans sa chambre  
  
« bien, il faut que je cherche des informations pour retrouver solo, mais ce lit m'as l'air super confortable, il faut que je fasses un petit somme ma tête bourdonne encore très fort, ma chambre m'as t-il dit il doivent se tromper de personne, ce n'est pas moi, bof solo ne m'en voudras pas de dormir un peu dans ce lit somptueux avant de retrouver l'orphelinat, allez zout au lit »  
  
duo sombra dans le sommeil, il rêva  
  
*il était dans une pièce, et sentit la présence d'un autre personne, il se retourna  
  
duo : solo, solo je t'ai enfin retrouvé, il faut que je te raconte quelque chose de dingue, des gens qui pensent que je les connais alors que pas du tout, attend je vais te rejoindre  
  
solo : mais duo, ils ne se trompent pas, c'est toi qui te trompe, et puis tu doit pas me rejoindre tout de suite tu as encore un long chemin a faire avant de me rejoindre, des rêves à réaliser pour nous deux, un amour à retrouver, qui d'ailleurs tu n'aurait pas du quitter, alors maintenant il faut que tu te réveilles, il faut que tu vives dans le présent et non le passé mais je te promet une chose nous nous retrouverons quand l'heure auras sonner pour toi, nos copains nous attendent aussi et s?ur helen, et père maxwell également  
  
duo : mais solo, non ce n'est pas possible, tu me ment  
  
solo : moi te mentir, attend regarde ses images de ta vie  
  
duo revu tout, la mort de ceux qui aimais par dessus tout, sa rencontre avec ses nouveaux amis, ses coéquipiers, l'amour de sa vie, deathshythe, ses missions, le bonheur d'avant et de maintenant, son premier baiser avec heero, la mission, la dernière mission qu'il avait eu a effectuer, qui c'était mal passée, ou il avait était pris, ou il avait été torturé...  
  
duo : je... tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge  
  
solo : duo, je ne pourrais jamais te mentir, alors maintenant il faut que tu te réveille, laisse shinigami revenir il fait parti de toi...  
  
duo : shinigami, qui est ce ?  
  
solo : le dieu de a mort  
  
duo : moi le dieu de la mort ?  
  
solo : oui, il doit retrouver ceux qui t'ont torturés, ceux qui t'ont séquestrés une semaine sans voir la lumière du jour , sans manger, ni boire, et n'oublie pas pour qui tu as résister, ils attendent ton réveil, ton retour, le retour du grand duo maxwell, du shinigami criant « shinigami lives » il faut que je partes maintenant sinon « ils » s'apercevront de mon absence, je n'avait pas le droit de venir te voir, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser regarder le passé et vivre dedans...  
  
duo : non solo me laisse pas s'il te plait, reste avec moi  
  
duo pleura, il n'avait jamais pleuré avant, boys dont cry, comme il se disait a chaque fois que le désespoir monté, solo s'approcha et lui sécha ses pleurs  
  
solo : boys dont cry  
  
duo : solo reste la avec moi, je resterais aussi, dans mon sommeil s'il le faut  
  
solo : duo, je ne peut pas et puis plein de gens t'attendent, ils espèrent, et  
  
surtout deux yeux cobalt, qui te regardent avec inquiétude et douleur de t'avoir perdu... à bientôt duo maxwell  
  
solo lui embrassa le front, deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, duo avaient sentis les deux perles coulaient sur les joues de solo, mais ne dit rien, puis solo parti en tournant le dos a duo, en essayant de ne pas entendre les cris de duo  
  
duo : SOLO, SOLO, NE PART PAS RESTE AVEC MOI*  
  
duo se réveilla en sueur et en criant... il sursauta quand il senti des bras puissant et protecteur l'entourer comme pour le protéger, il regarda à qui ses bras appartenait, et vit deux bras reliant à cette tête avec les yeux cobalt, ils se rappela des paroles de solo, et d'un bond se leva, heero s'étonna... duo alla exploré le mur d'en face remplit de photo  
  
duo : c'était donc vrai, ce n'était pas un mensonge évidemment solo n'aurait pas pu me mentir, il ne me mentait jamais avant...  
  
heero (d'une voie douce et pleine de tendresse) : duo ?  
  
duo se retourna  
  
duo : c mouah  
  
heero : le vrai duo  
  
duo eu quelque flash de nouveau, puis se remémora les paroles de solo, le bourdonnement dans la tête avait disparu, il se retourna et regarda les grands yeux cobalt qu'il eux le regardait avec une lueur d'espoir  
  
« oui, je ne doit pas vivre dans le passé, je doit retrouver ma vie d'avant, solo adieu, non tu m'as promis on se retrouvera, alors solo à bientôt « à bientôt duo, vit ta vie avec un bonheur sans faille que tu construiras avec celui que ton c?ur à élu celui que tu aimes », oui il est temps que shinigami fasses son retour, il est temps que je lui sautes dans les bras, duo le grand retour »  
  
soudain duo s'arrêta net, heero le regarda surpris, avec des yeux qui respirait la joie que duo soit la...  
  
duo : SHINIGAMI DUO MAXWELL LIVESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS LE RETOUR YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
heero ouvra encore plus les yeux, les autres alertés par le bruit de son rêve avait suivit la scène depuis la porte regardait duo avec des yeux plein de surprise, et plein de joie  
  
duo ne résistant plus il se jeta dans les bras d'heero, ils tombèrent par terre  
  
duo : alors je t'ai manqué ?  
  
heero : plus que tu peut l'imaginer  
  
les deux perles améthyste regardèrent avec joie les deux perles cobalt, qui soutenaient son regard, et duo embrassa heero avec douceur et tendresse lequel lui répondu avec passion... les autres ouvrirent grand les yeux  
  
quatre rentra dans la pièce, avec les larmes aux yeux  
  
quatre : duo, c'es vraiment toi tu te rappelle de nous  
  
duo : ouéééééééééééééééé, quat man, c mouah de retour à la maison, et je me  
  
souviens de vous tous, hilde, tro man, wuffy  
  
wufei : mon nom est wufei  
  
duo : si tu veut justice boy  
  
wufei : attention maxwell... tu vas mourir  
  
duo : nan ze compte bien encore t'embêtait de longue années encore...  
  
wufei : snif !! pourquoi moi  
  
hilde ria aux éclats, duo était toujours dans les bras d'heero  
  
duo : et surtout ze me rappelle de toi, heero, de ses grands yeux cobalt, et de notre premier baiser que nous nous sommes données juste avant la mission... je me souviens de celui que mon c?ur a choisit  
  
duo embrassa de nouveau heero  
  
duo : je t'aime hee chan  
  
heero : moi aussi duo, je t'aime  
  
quatre : ouahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!! c trop kawaiiiiiiiii...  
  
duo lui tira la langue tandis qu'heero devint tout rouge... et tous attrapèrent un énorme fou rire, même heero ria, tous pleuraient de rire................................  
« en tout les cas une chose et sure, moi duo maxwell, le shinigami, retrouvera ceux qui ont osés me faire ça il vont souffrir, il s m'ont séparé de celui que j'aime, heero si tu savais comme je t'aime, ils m'ont séparés de mes amis, ils vont regretter leur geste... et puis après je retrouverais ceux qui ont tués solo, le père maxwell et s?ur helen, je continuerais la guerre non nous continuerons la guerre tous ensemble, enfin réléna n'est pas indispensable, et nous la gagnerons, et alors wufei pourras vivre heureux avec sally, quat chan et tro man pourrons enfin se reposer a deux, tous pourront enfin souffler pour trouver du bonheur... et puis heero et moi nous construirons le notre, notre bonheur qui seras tellement grand qu'il s'étendra jusqu'aux étoiles... parce que le bonheur est un cadeau aussi précieux que la vie, nous le défendrons jusqu'au bout... »  
fin  
  
or to be continued  
  
miss duo : et voilà c'est finit alors vous en pensez quoi ????? ^__^  
  
duo : c bien, je... et en plus ça finit bien  
  
quatre : ouah la miss, c... ça me laisse sans voie  
  
miss duo : et toi, tro man ?  
  
trowa : je suis d'accord avec quatre  
  
miss duo : et toi feifei  
  
wufei : grrrrrr... mon nom est wufei, mais c vrai l'est pas mal  
  
heero : oué je suis assez d'accord  
  
trowa : et dire quelle as fait ça avec son sugar high  
  
duo : euh miss boit plus souvent du coca ça te réussit  
  
miss duo ^_^ : et voilà c la fin ou ça continueras petre à vous de me dire, je vous laisse en compagnie de mon email :  
  
roxane_maxwell@hotmail.com... A bientôt j'espère... allez mes g-boys (mé euh je sais je sais me regarder pas comme ça ils sont pas a mouah, snif snif*) ont dit tous en revoir  
  
tout les g-boys et moi même vous saluons....................................... 


End file.
